Because
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Kali ini bukan lagi mengenai ada yang bilang, tapi kali ini adalah ia yang merasakannya. Faktanya pria yang menangis karena cinta adalah pria yang menghargai cintanya. BTS FF. NAMGI. SPECIAL DADDY JOON DAY. DLDR


**Title : Because**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Waktu telah memasuki pertengahan dari total satu jam di Sukira. Para member BTS terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka menunjukkan kelakuan konyol mereka, menceritakan tentang album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life.

Dan kini tengah masuk dalam sesi "Open your heart". Sebuah sesi dimana Army bisa menuangkan masalahnya kemudian member yang menjadi favoritnya akan mencoba memberi solusi. Sesi ini diawali dari Yongi yang membacakan keluhan seorang Army yang tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih walaupun telah berada di jenjang perkuliahan.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi mencoba memberi solusi, namun, sosok yang menjadi leader di BTS tengah merasakan perasaan cemburu. Pasalnya, sang army tersebut menginginkan sosok seperti Suga, terlebih lagi diawal pria berambut pink pucat tersebut mendedikasikan sebagai kekasih sang Army tersebut.

"Apakah kau telah mencek nafasmu?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Para member dan Ryeowook Super Junior selaku DJ sontak tertawa, sementara sang penelpon hanya tertawa. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari sosok yang menjadi member favorit dari sang penelpon tengah menatap berang leader BTS tersebut.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu walaupun kau mencoba untuk menjadi lucu." Yoongi meninggikan suaranya, pertanda ia sedang berang. Nada suaranya ia turunkan saat kamera tengah menyorotnya, namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang menampilkan sorot kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

Mengetahui bahwa Yoongi tengah berang, atmosfir di ruangan tersebut agak menegang, bahkan J-Hope yang awalnya tertawa kini terdiam dengan canggung. Menyadari bagaimana keadaan dalam ruangan tersebut, Ryeowook sang DJ mencoba untuk meredakan amarah Yoongi dan suasana canggung di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya sang DJ.

"Ah, itu karena aku punya salah satu teman yang cantik tapi ia tidak tahu tentang itu." Namjoon menjawab sambil mengklarifikasi. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat takut melihat Yoonginya menatapnya dengan seperti itu.

Ia mengklarifikasi sambil sesekali menatap kearah Yoongi. Namun tampaknya itu tidak akan meredakan amarah Yoongi.

"Ini konyol." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"Aku hanya bertanya jika itu adalah masalahnya. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Namjoon lagi. Seakan tidak mendengar apa yang Namjoon katakan, tepat sehabis Namjoon meminta maaf, Yoongi langsung melanjutkan kembali percakapannya dengan penelpon tersebut.

Sementara itu, Namjoon melihat Yoongi dengan pasrah, bersiap untuk kejadian setelah mereka menyelesaikan Sukira. Suasana kembali normal. Mereka kembali tertawa dan membuat hal-hal konyol lagi, tapi tidak dengan Namjoon yang saat ini pikirannya tengah terbagi dua.

Akhirnya, siaran pada tanggal 5 Mei 2015 tersebut berakhir. BTS foto bersama sang DJ, kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Semua berjalan menuju van dengan keadaan tenang dan hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk membuka topik, sadar bahwa membuka topik disaat hyung yang disegani sedang marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Namjoon berjalan disamping Yoongi, mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya. Namun, Yoongi hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu. Kejadian tadi cukup menguras emosinya dan juga ia sangat kecewa.

Van yang mereka naiki telah sampai pada dorm mereka. Yoongi berjalan di depan dan terburu-buru. Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya kemudian membanting pintu ruangan tersebut.

Debuman dari suara pintu tersebut membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Namjoon yang tampaknya sudah tahu atau mungkin sudah paham dengan sifat Yoongi saat mereka tengah bertengkar.

Telah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi saat ia dan Namjoon bertengkar, ia akan tidur di ruang kerjanya. Karena saat itu ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Ia tidak ingin menjadikan Seokjin sebagai sasaran kemarahannya. Menyendiri di ruangan kerjanya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Lima pasang mata menatap Namjoon dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang menatapnya kasihan, ada yang menyemangatinya, ada yang turut marah padanya, ada yang menatap heran dan ada juga yang menatap polos kepadanya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Namjoon kepada membernya.

"Aniya, hyung, kau harus bersabar yah, mungkin dimulai dari detik ini sampai detik entah keberapa, hidupmu akan sedikit runyam." Sang alien dari BTS tengah merangkulnya dengan suara yang iba.

"Cha Kookie, kau tidur di kamar hyung, Jimin dan Hobi hyung, kalian jangan tidur di kamar kita, pindahlah sana, malam ini hanya aku dan Jungkook yang menjadi pemiliknya." Titah V sambil menyeret tangan Jungkook, tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes dan umpatan dari kedua teman sekamarnya.

Gerutuan Jimin tidak sepanjang milik J-Hope, karena Jimin akan tidur bersama Jin di kamarnya, sementara J-Hope? Ia harus tidur dalam keadaan sepi. Jujur saja ia paling malas dengan ruangan yang senyap, seperti ada yang melihatinya.

"Hyung, kita cukup tidur saja kan malam ini?" Cicit Jimin kepada Jin.

"Ah, tentu, memangnya apa yang kita lakukan selain tidur?" Jawab Jin yang membuat Jimin menghela nafas lega.

"Mungkin beberapa adegan tidak sengaja akan terjadi." Mutlak Jin berlalu sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin. Muka Jimin tampak memelas dan pasrah.

Ruangan tersebut menyisakan dua orang yang sedang memasang air muka yang mengenaskan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Dalam selang beberapa menit disuguhkan pemandangan romantisme dari VKook dan JinMin, bedanya J-Hope memikirkan dirinya yang tidak punya pasangan-masih dalam masa pendekatan dengan manajer- sementara Namjoon memikirkan detik-detik runyam akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

J-Hope melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook dengan muka yang ditekuk sementara Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja kemudian membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Kunci ruangan kerja Yoongi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih, ia segera membuka ruangan kerja tersebut. Suara guyuran air menyambutnya, menandakan sosok yang ia cari sedang membersihkan diri.

Kenapa tidak mengajakku, batin Namjoon yang masih sempat berpikir mesum. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi dan membuka PC yang berada di depannya.

Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, memunculkan dimple di pipinya saat melihat wallpaper dari PC tersebut. Beberapa potong gambar antara dia dan sosok yang ia cari menghiasi layar awal dengan beberapa pose.

Ada yang diambil dari selca mereka ada juga yang diambil dari staff atau para army. Kursor mengklik ikon yang bertuliskan kata lover. Menampilkan ratusan foto dan video yang ia yakin isinya dalah dia dan hyungnya itu.

Ia melihat lihat semua koleksi yang ada di file tersebut, senyumnya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya. Ia mendapati sang hyung yang telah berganti baju dan siap untuk menaikkan badannya ke atas ranjang.

Ia segera mengambil handuk yang diletakkan oleh sang hyung diatas ranjang. Perintah tak langsung dari hyungnya dikala ia sedang marah kepada Namjoon.

Memiliki Yoongi adalah moment yang paling ia syukuri. Di matanya, Yoongi adalah sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya dan juga member yang lain.

Mungkin orang-orang berpendapat bahwa Yoongi tidak perduli dengan member yang lain dan lebih mementingkan dunianya, namun kalau dicermati lagi justru Yoongi yang paling mengerti dengan kelakuan member yang lain.

Awalnya Namjoon juga berpikir seperti itu, namun sebagai the most lover of Yoongi, ia selalu memperhatikan apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Di setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan saat mereka sedang melakukan wawancara baik di variety show ataupun acara radio, hampir semua pertanyaan Yoongi yang menjawab saat pertanyaan tersebut mengenai habit dari member BTS.

Bukti yang paling nyata dari itu semua adalah mengenai V yang seperti menjadi "anak" dari Yoongi, padahal setahunya, V memiliki kesan yang tidak bagus kepada Yoongi diawal pertemuan mereka, bahkan ketika di sukira ketika sang Dj menyinggung mengenai V yang tidak memasukkan nama Jin di thanks to, V menyuruh Yoongi untuk menjelaskannya.

Beberapa menit Namjoon habiskan untuk membersihkan diri, setelah selesai ia kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang tengan bergemul di dalam selimutnya.

"Hyung…" Namjoon mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari buku yang ia baca. Namun tampaknya gagal karena jangankan untuk menjawab, menoleh saja pun tidak.

"Hyung, mianhe, aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengoloknya, itu karena aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya." Namjoon melakukan pembelaan juga klarifikasi kembali di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi semakin acuh dan lebih memilih bercinta dengan buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Hyung, jangan diam.." Perkataan Namjoon terhenti kala Yoongi menoleh kepadanya, senyumnya mulai terukir, tetapi hanya sebentar saja.

"Leader Namjoon ssi~ jika anda tidak mempunyai kepentingan atau setidaknya membicarakan hal yang penting, anda saya persilahkan untuk keluar."

SKAK

Kini Namjoon tahu betapa marahnya Yoongi kepadanya. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang membuat Yoongi menjadi salah persepsi, padahal ia berniat untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah penelpon tadi.

Namjoon menghela nafas lelah. Ia berhenti untuk merengek mencoba untuk memahami keadaan Yoongi yang juga sedang kelelahan.

"Cha, baiklah, selamat tidur, sayang." Ujar Namjoon mengecup dahi mulus Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menolak ataupun menerimanya,ia hanya terdiam kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya kembali.

Namjoon merebahkan dirinya dan sejurus kemudian ia terlelap, melihat itu, Yoongi hanya menatap hampa Namjoon, matanya menyiratkan sebuah perasaan campuran antara kecewa dan juga marah.

Namun, Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon, sebesar apapun ia membuat Yoongi jengkel, faktanya Yoongi tidak bisa untuk seutuhnya marah kepada Namjoon.

"Selamat tidur juga." Bisiknya kepada keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Seminggu sudah sejak insiden tersebut, keadaan hubungan Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak bisa dibilang membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Yoongi yang selalu menghindar kala di dorm atau Yoongi yang selalu mengabaikannya saat di backstage.

Namjoon frustasi sebesar-besarnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yoonginya. Waktu tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kepada Yoongi. Saat ia pulang dari jadwal individualnya, Yoongi telah tidur.

Saat ini dorm tengah sepi, pasalnya jadwal mereka hari ini hanya menghadiri acara sebuah radio pada malam hari. Semua member tengah pergi entah kemana, yang tersisa hanya Namjoon seorang.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, namun saat ia akan duduk, fokusnya menyorot sesorang yang tengah memegang beberapa kantong plastik yang Namjoon duga adalah persediaan makanan.

Sosok tersebut tersentak saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di depannya. Namun ia berlalu dengan terburu-buru untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

Namjoon mengikuti langkah Yoongi dengan mengendap endap, seperti seorang maling yang hendak melakukan aksinya. Yoongi tengah asik memasukkan berbagai jenis makanan dan beberapa soft drink dan juga susu.

PRANG

Suara kaleng terjatuh merambat melalui udara, menimbulkan kebisingan akibat kaleng soft drink yang Yoongi pegang terjatuh saat Namjoon menariknya paksa kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan." Desak Yoongi setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak akan, kau harus tahu betapa aku merindukanmu semenjak kau mencoba untuk menghindari ku, tolong jangan sekalipun kau mengabaikanku." Ujar Namjoon masih memeluk erat Yoongi.

"Namjoon ssi, tolong lepaskan."

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memaafkan ku, tolong hargai aku dan perjuangan ku." Ujar Namjoon namun malah membuat jari-jari tangan Yoongi mengepal.

"Kau brengsek, lepaskan aku." Yoongi mendorong badan Namjoon kuat kemudian berlalu. Ia cukup sakit hati namun ia kembali kepelukan Namjoon saat pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya ini menariknya kembali.

Air mata dari emosi Yoongi terjatuh membasahi setiap sudut yang ia jangkau, termasuk t-shirt yang saat ini Namjoon gunakan.

"Don't cry baby." Bujuk Namjoon.

"Kau jahat Namjoon, kau membuat aku hancur. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau tahu? Yang aku pikirkan bukan hanya karena aku takut penggemar kita akan sakit hati atas apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi juga aku mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana netizen memberimu cap buruk, aku khawatir kau dicap tidak pantas sebagai leader, menghujani mu dengan kata-kata kasar, mungkin kau tidak akan mengkhawatirkannya, tapi aku? Kita bersama bukan hanya sebatas satu atau dua tahun, tetapi sudah lima tahun, kau berubah Namjoon. Kemana Namjoon yang selalu mendengar perkataanku? Kemana Namjoon yang selalu ada untukku? Kemana sosok itu? Semenjak kau menjadi seorang leader, kau mulai mengabaikan perkataanku, coba kau jelaskan perkataanku yang bagaimana yang buruk untukmu? Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sosok member BTS yang berada di bawah perintahmu, bukan sebagai sosok hyung apalagi kekasih…" Yoongi menurunkan nadanya saat mengucapkan kata kekasih.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ujar Namjoon.

"Yang bagaimana Namjoon? Aku yang merasakannya, dua tahun aku mulai kehilangan sosok Namjoon yang ku kenal sejak lima tahun silam, terganti menjadi sosok leader yang menganggapku sebagai member BTS, seharusnya jika kau tak lagi menginginkanku, sebaiknya kita selesaikan disini saja, aku terlalu lelah, lagian kau pun hanya menganggapku sebagai memb-" Perkataan Yoongi terputus kala Namjoon menyerang bibirnya, memerintahkan Yoongi agar tidak menuntut Namjoon memutuskan hubungan yang hampir berjalan lima tahun tersebut. Menyalurkan setiap inci perasaannya dan rindunya. Setelahnya ia memeluk erat Yoongi.

"Jangan, tolong jangan pernah katakan itu lagi." Perkataan Namjoon terhenti kala Yoongi merasakan pundaknya basah diiringi dengan pundak Namjoon yang bergetar. Yoongi panik saat melihat Namjoon menangis, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Namjoon akan menangis.

"Namjoon, maaf, jangan menangis." Ujar Yoongi sembari menghusap air mata Namjoon. Ia tidak menyangka, Namjoon akan menangis untuknya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi Namjoon mu seperti lima tahun yang lalu." Ada perasaan hangat memenuhi hati Yoongi, perlahan, bibir tipis milik Yoongi mulai terangkat keatas, kemudian memeluk erat Namjoon.

"Selalu ada kesempatan untukmu Namjoon, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau menyakitiku, seberapa sering kau mengabaikanku atau bagaimana kau yang selalu membuatku khawatir, nyatanya aku selalu terjerat daalam pelukanmu, aku mencintaimu." Mendengar itu Namjoon tersenyum lega. Ia mencium lembut surai pink pucat milik Yoongi, menyesapnya bak seorang pecandu narkoba.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku, aku juga mencintaimu Yoon." Sementara itu lima member tersisa menyaksikan telenovela ala NamGi dengan khidmat.

Jimin dan J-Hope yang sudah menghabiskan stok tisu mereka. Jungkook yang terharu namun tetap asik berpelukan dengan V, juga Jin yang menikmati tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jimin.

Ada yang bilang jika kau jatuh cinta itu maka kau akan seperti masokis, tidak perduli seberapa banyak luka yang kau rasakan, pada akhirnya kau selalu memberinya kesempatan. Ada juga yang bilang jika cinta itu buta, tidak memandang apapun.

Yoongi sepaham dengan itu semua, tidak peduli jika orang-orang akan menilainya bodoh. Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah bagaimana Namjoon yang mencintainya sampai air matanya menetes untuknya.

Kali ini bukan lagi mengenai ada yang bilang, tapi kali ini adalah ia yang merasakannya. Faktanya pria yang menangis karena cinta adalah pria yang menghargai cintanya.

-FIN-

Hallo.. We are back again bring bore FF. A fict dedicate to daddy Joon day. This fiction is so dramatic, ofc so over. Infires *lol, Yoon mom style*, inspired by some videos. First, it came from BTS in Sukira I need You edition.  
Jadi kayak apa yang kita ceritakan, saat itu mami benar-benar marah, bahkan sorot matanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sampai saya saja langsung menghentikan untuk menonton lanjutannya. Saat itu papi bener-bener salah tingkah, ia mengkalrifikasi dengan sesekali melihat ke arah mami.  
Kemudian untuk bagian yang mami mengatakan papi susah mendengar apa kata mami saya ambil dari sebuah acara radio, kalau ga salah namanya love game apa gitu saya lupa dan itu kalau gak salah di era dope.  
Dan mengenai V yang menyuruh mami untuk menjelaskan tentang saat nama Jin tidak ada di thanks to itu juga saya ambil di Sukira era boy in luv, dan sebenarnya ada juga di BTS 60 sec apa gitu, Yoongi mengklarifikasi itu.  
Dan alasan mengenai bagian yoongi paham tentang member jujur aja itu saya dapatkan saat saya menonton video wawancara BTS baik di interview atau di acara radio, khususnya sukira.  
Yoongi sering membantu klarifikasi dan juga paham mengenai habit dari kelakuan member BTS. Well, overall this fict is created by true story. I think its enough to describe it, if you are still grey about it, just ask us. thank you for people have followed, fave and reviewed our story. We just can give you our bad fict. See you~

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
